Appearances
by aquarpisc
Summary: Modern day AU. It may seem to everyone that Katniss hates Peeta but appearances aren't always what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first foray into Hunger Games fanfiction and my first fanfiction in like 5 years. This is a very mature M for language and sexual situations and let me be honest…all of my stories are. This is also Modern Day AU. The characters are a little OOC so if you don't like that stuff than read at your own risk. Please keep in mind, I haven't written in a long long time. I thought of this on a whim and just went with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, they belong to the talented Suzanne Collins!**

_**Chapter 1**_

Peeta's POV

I carefully glance at her as she walks across the quad so my friends don't notice. I look back down at my bag as she takes a quick glance in our direction, a scowl crossing her face. That's the fifth one today.

"There goes the ice queen," I hear Gale utter in disgust.

I bite the inside of my cheek to hold back a retort, "She's such a bitch," Cato chimes in nodding. I'm gritting my teeth now. My friends are silent for a few minutes as I pretend to be busy with my book bag. "Hey Mellark," Cato calls me. "You have your notes from math today; I spent the whole period passing notes with Glimmer."

I shake my head at him and chuckle. The notes are low in my bag and as I search for them an idea pops into it. Perfect, I needed an excuse to follow Katniss anyway. "Ah shit," I say in a dramatic way. "I left them in my locker. I better get them if I want to pass the quiz tomorrow."

I start gathering my stuff and start walking away when shit for brains yells after me, "What about me, I need them too."

"Well you should've taken your own notes instead of playing footsies with Glimmer," I call back over my shoulder.

"You're an asshole, Mellark," he yells after me.

I shoot him the finger over my head without bothering to look back. My friends are okay guys but they can be douches when they want to be. Little time has passed and I hope I can catch up with Katniss before she's disappeared. She's going to her locker. I know this because she always goes to her locker at this time.

Now I know what you're thinking, but I'm not a stalker. Following her around won't win me any points if she finds out but I promise it's not like that. I have been in love with Katniss Everdeen since I was 5 years old. As I think this in my head, it doesn't sound any better but it's not like she doesn't notice. She does, trust me.

I enter the building she went through in a half run. Just as I suspected…it's deserted. Maybe she went to the bathroom. I head in that general direction in what I think is a casual manner. I stop and look back and forth along the hallway. Where the hell did she go, I think just as I'm pulled roughly from behind and shoved into a storage closet.

Darkness encloses me as the door shuts. I'm just about to punch whoever it is that's dragged me in here when I hear a soft, "Shhh…" I instantly relax and fumble for the light switch. A lowly dimmed bulb lights up and I look down into the gray eyes of a one Katniss Everdeen. She's smirking up at me and her hands grab ahold of the lapels of my jacket pulling me into her as her mouth meets mine in a hard kiss. I angle my head to the side to deepen it. Her mouth opens and she snakes her tongue in my mouth. Dear God it's been too long. She sighs appreciatively and begins to strip me of my jacket. I break away from her mouth and begin to place wet kisses against her neck.

"I've been waiting for this all day," she moans as she reaches for my belt buckle and licks my neck.

"Then what was with the dirty looks you've been giving me all day," I manage to moan out when she slips a hand into my jeans to grab at my cock which is now standing at attention. This girl is going to be the death of me. Two can play at this game.

I reach down and pull her flannel shirt apart (Thank God for clip in buttons) and move her bra strap down as a breast pops out and lean down to take her nipple in my mouth. "Appearances Peeta," she gasps out. "Appearances."

I reach down and cup her through those hideous pants she wears and I swear to God I almost come right then and there. She's wet, so wet its seeping through her clothes and dampening my hand. "Oh God," I moan and quickly take her mouth with mine again. I'm trying to stay quiet because the school is still not closed and even though most everyone's gone home for the day, there's still a janitor or two here that can find us. But Katniss, and very few people know this about her, is anything but quiet, especially when it comes to sex.

Her hand's moving up and down my length and I plunge my tongue in her mouth and we fight for dominance. "Peeta," she's gasping against my lips.

Hearing her say my name makes me growl. "Peeta please," she whimpers. "I need you…inside me."

I'm breathing heavily as I pull away from her a bit to unbutton her pants and pull the zipper down. I pull her pants halfway down her thighs and thrust my hand down her underwear and before she knows it, I push 2 fingers inside her. "Ohhhh," she moans out, her mouth making a perfect o and then a small satisfied smile lazily graces her face.

Her smile disappears when I pull my fingers out, "What the fuck?" she protests but I'm too busy pulling her pants and underwear further down her legs and I lift her up against the door and plunge my fingers back in.

"Oh fuck…yes," she cries and grabs on my shoulders to steady herself. Her eyes are shining brightly as she bites her lips to try and stifle her moans. She pulls my head roughly to hers and our teeth clash from the force but at this point, I could care less. I'm so hard, I'm about to burst.

She's trying to say something against my lips. "Mmm," she gasps.

I pull away slightly, "What?"

"More," she gasps out. "I need more."

I add a third finger hoping to please her. "No," she says grabbing hold of my wrist and pulling my fingers out of her body. "I need you now."

I all but drop her as I release my arms from her body and work my pants and undershorts down my hips. Once they're down, I bend down to pull her pants all the way off her legs when she turns and gets on all fours and faces away from me. She looks at me over her shoulder and demands, "Now."

Well you don't have to tell me twice. I shake myself from my haze and am on my knees in a flash. I grab myself and position my cock at her entrance. We've only ever done it like this a few times but I know she favors it. She's never voiced it but I know there's something about not being in control that really turns her on.

We both groan as I finally close the distance and inch my way in fast and hard. The pleasure is blinding and I have to keep still when I'm in to the hilt in order to calm myself down. We don't want this to end too quickly. I take a few seconds to pace myself but Katniss is having none of it. She's pushing back against me. I grab onto her hips to still them but she groans, "Fuck Peeta, move."

"You want this to last more than a minute don't you," I say gritting my teeth and grab her hips harder. She might have bruises tomorrow. I steadily start moving and she moans in appreciation. This isn't going to last long…at all. I can already feel the pressure starting.

"Oh yes…fuck me," she moans. Katniss' dirty mouth isn't helping. I groan and push faster and harder. She's moaning uncontrollably now and clawing the wall in front of her. She releases a few more fucks and yeahs and I even hear an oh god thrown in there. It's not very long before she lets out a long moan and I can feel as her orgasm takes over. At this, I can't hold back any longer and I let out an uncontrollable shout as she milks me dry. At the feel of my pulsing cock inside of her, she comes again hard and fast.

Damn I'm good, I think proudly as we ride out our orgasms slowly. She's told me before she loves to feel me come inside her. She loves the feel of my cock pulsating and the satisfaction she gets for making me come undone.

I realize she can't be comfortable with almost my entire body weight leaning on her back. My hand, I notice is still gripping her hair tightly, huh didn't even notice that and I slowly pull off and out of her to sit my bare ass on the dirty floor which probably isn't exactly sanitary but at the moment, I'm in no mental position to care. She lays on her side and turns to me with a content smile on her face.

I chuckle lightly at the sight of her disheveled state. Her shirt lies open and one breast is still hanging out of her bra. Her pants are tangled at her feet and her braid is in shambles with hair sticking out of it. She's never looked more beautiful and I tell her so.

She rolls her eyes and begins to fix herself. "You are so corny Peeta," she says but I can see the happiness in her eyes as she pulls at her hair and begins to re braid it.

I dress myself in happy silence and once I'm done I stand and help her up as well. I tuck a stray hair behind her ear and kiss her softly. "I love you."

She blushes a little and smiles, "I love you too."

**A/N: Sorry about another AN. I don't exactly know where I'm going with this but if you like it, let me know with a review. I don't know how long this will be because I kinda sorta don't even have a main plot. Think of it as little one shots and trust me, you do not want me trying to write an actual story with an ending because for those of you who've read my other fics know I cannot finish them to save my life and I don't want anyone to be disappointed. Constructive criticism is welcomed but mean ones aren't so please refrain from putting one on, I'm a little sensitive!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back; I was thinking for a while there it wouldn't happen. Just a little explanation, most of characters ages have been changed in order to fit well with this story. They are the same age as Katniss and Peeta. I've answered some questions you may have but probably not in the detail you wanted. I still have to figure some things out and have been too lazy to do it. And so it occurred to me that the story is called Appearances so in my mind this means that most of the smut will occur in public places or at least in places where they run the risk of getting caught. This in my humble opinion makes it a little more dangerous and a little bit hotter!**

_**Chapter 2**_

Katniss' POV

I lean my head against the wall waiting for Johanna. I can't believe I agreed to come tonight. I have better things to do on a Friday night than watch the stupid people I go to high school with act stupid at a stupid party. Maybe I'm being unfair. I've never actually given any of them a chance…oh who the hell am I kidding, I can't stand any one of them. Well except one…my lips tilt in a smirk as I remember our activities from earlier this week.

Peeta Mellark. We've had some fun times him and me. I remember the awkwardness of our first time, the shyness and…pain, but that's another story for another time. Now after many, many times, there is nothing to be awkward about, nothing to be shy about and pain…that's passed too but sometimes pain can be good, welcomed even. I can feel myself getting hot just thinking about it.

Looking across the room through the double pane windowed doors as the object of my thoughts laughs at a joke one of his moronic friends has shared, a beer cup in hand, he catches my eyes and sends me a devilishly handsome smile. I bite my lip and quickly look away hoping no one saw our exchange. I compose myself and replace it with a bored expression.

Johanna works her way back to me with two red cups and hands one to me. "Finally," I growl and take a long sip. I immediately grimace and gag. Beer, I shudder, ugh I hate it. "What the hell Johanna? You know I don't like beer. Don't these people have imagination? Isn't there anything else to drink?"

"You do realize we're all high school students' right, brainless?" she stares pointedly at me as if I'm stupid. "We're lucky there's a keg."

"And how do you think they got that, Jojo," She scowls at the nickname I know she hates in order to soothe my bruised ego. "Somebody had to have gotten that."

"Quit complaining and drink it Katniss," she says taking a sip of her own drink.

I roll my eyes and make faces at my cup but do as I'm told and take a big gulp and swallow as quickly as I can. After a quick look around, I wonder again why I'm here. And the answer is staring at me with a longing expression as well as something else…lust.

I nonchalantly flip my hair back and look away again, hoping Johanna doesn't notice the slight blush I know has appeared on my face. "So, what's with the eye fucking," she asks as I'm taking another sip from my drink.

Some of the liquid makes it down my air pipe as I immediately start choking. Shit, I should have known nothing can get by her. This is partially the reason why I tend to avoid hanging out with Johanna while Peeta's around. I'm amazed we've managed to hide it this long without anyone noticing. You see this thing between Peeta and I, it isn't exactly a new thing. Far from it. Peeta and I have been in a relationship for 2 years and a sexual one for about a year. What? Did you think I just went around sleeping with anyone?

"What?" I manage to get out as I'm choking. Johanna pats my back as I work to calm my lungs down. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She narrows her eyes at me. "Really Katniss, I wasn't born yesterday," she says and nods her head toward the door. "You and Mellark have been staring at each other for months now. Why don't you just fuck him and get it over with?"

I mentally sweep my hand across my forehead in a phew gesture. Oh good, she thinks we only want each other. For a second there, I thought she actually knew. Now don't get me wrong, I love the guy but there are reasons we haven't gone forward with our relationship. Albeit, most of them are selfish but still…I have my reasons.

"Peeta Mellark...Johanna, really?" I scoff. Appearances, Katniss, must keep up appearances. "Please, the guy's a tool, just like the rest of the idiots he hangs out with."

Johanna narrows her eyes at me suspiciously and looks over to where Peeta is. Thankfully he's noticed Johanna staring and has refrained from looking in my direction. "Okay, so you won't mind if I go over and have a little chat with him. He's actually pretty hot."

I mask my face in indifference and throw in a little shrug of my shoulders. "Why should I care?"

"Uh huh," she eyes me skeptically then places a predatory smile on her face. "Wish me luck then."

I smirk at her as she saunters off. As soon as turns, a hard look replaces my smirk and I try and catch Peeta's eye but he's doing his job a little too good. I have no choice but to witness this train wreck. I move closer to the open door that Johanna went through and hide in the shadows. Peeta stands alone looking out into the garden, hmmm; I wonder where his friends went.

"Hey there handsome," I hear Johanna purr as she places her hand on his bicep and moves it up and down his arm. I stop the growl at the back of my throat and grit my teeth. Peeta for his part jumps about a foot at her touch but an easy smile lights his face.

"Johanna, hey," he says politely. "Fancy seeing you here. I thought you swore off these 'lame events'."

Peeta holds his hands up in air quotations as he says this. Johanna does a horrible impression of a giggle and I have to hold in my snort of disgust at the sound. "Yeah well, I wasn't doing anything tonight and the boredom became too much to bear and then I remembered about this little shindig and decided to drag Katniss in hopes of a…good time."

She eyes him in what I think is supposed to be a seductive look but Peeta just looks a bit frightened. "Oh," he says clearing his throat and looking around quite possibly for an escape. "Wow, you brought Katniss, I don't think I've ever seen her at one of these. That must have been a challenge…getting her here I mean."

Johanna's arm stops rubbing his arm. "Yeah, yeah it was," she says slowly.

"I don't see her," he says looking around for me. "Are you sure you're not pulling my leg?"

Johanna flashes him a smile. "Oh no trust me, your leg is the last thing on your body I'd pull."

I can't stop the growl that escapes my mouth at her statement and immediately slap my hand to my mouth. I mean there's music playing and others chatting but that was pretty loud.

"What the hell-," Johanna starts turning to see but at that moment I'm saved by the return of Dumb and Dumber.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Cato smirks as he puts an arm around Johanna's shoulders. Thank God, if I had to watch anymore of this, I might have lost a friend tonight. This is saying something because I don't have a lot, hardly any actually.

Johanna rolls her eyes and shrugs Cato's arm off her shoulders. "Well if it isn't my favorite jock strap in the whole of Panem."

Cato holds his hand to his heart. "Johanna, I'm hurt, really! What's with the attitude? Where's the love you were showing me last week?"

I really don't like what he's implying but I know Johanna can take care of herself and besides if I jump in now, she'll know I was eavesdropping and I really don't want to have to explain that.

"Love?" Johanna puts a finger to her chin pretending to think. "Oh you mean that thing that lasted about what 3 minutes tops?"

Gale throws out a hoot of laughter as Cato's face turns a deep shade of red. Peeta fortunately has finally seen me as I casually gesture for him to follow me and excuses himself as Cato throws Johanna the finger and stomps off. "Looks like I need a refill guys, excuse me," he says and leaves while Gale is congratulating Johanna on a good comeback.

I enter the kitchen where the keg is and proceed to fill my now empty cup. I'm just about done when I hear his voice. "Haven't had the pleasure of seeing you here before."

"That's because you haven't," I say keeping my voice as bored as I can muster. There are plenty of ears around and we can't afford to get caught making doe eyes at each other. Once tonight was one time too many.

"May I?" he says reaching over to grab the tap out of my hand. His head is close to mine as he fills his cup. "I've missed you these past few days," he whispers so only I can hear.

I turn my head to side and look out the kitchen window. Johanna is still out in the yard with Gale chatting away. Looks like she's having a good time. "Yeah? How much?" I ask keeping my face impassive.

"Too much," he's giving me a hard stare and I kept help but meet his lust filled eyes.

I give my head a shake and turn away from him and move to the side a bit to let a few other people get to the keg. I sigh in a bored way as I try to keep my hormones in check. Oh who the hell am I kidding, I want him so bad right now I'm ready to throw him to the floor and have my way with him in front of everybody and their mother! "God it's so stuffy in here," I say dramatically. "You wouldn't happen to know where the bathroom is in this God forsaken place would you."

A small smirk slowly rises on Peeta's face. "As a matter of fact, I do," he says holding out his hand. It's dangerous, I know, but I'm so horny right now, I'm not exactly seeing reason. I look around as casually as I can and see no one's even paying the slightest attention and grab his hand. Peeta pulls me so hard, I practically trip and only just balance myself on the counter. He's practically dragging me down the nearest hall and up the stairs. We pass several couples too busy making out to notice anything else. He opens a door and pulls me in and slams the door shut before pushing himself hard against me.

Our faces clash together in a heated kiss while our hands grab and pull at clothes. I'm moaning loud as he lifts me, my legs wrap around his waist and I feel his hardness pressing into my center. Oh God, that feels so good. He's rubbing against me in a delicious friction. Our heated, open mouthed and tongued kisses mimic what our lower bodies are doing. I suck hard on his tongue and bite his lip and let out a long moan when he thrusts and hits a spot that feels sooo good and I throw my head back. He continues to kiss me and suck at my neck. There might be a mark there, I think but who the fuck cares, tomorrow's Saturday. I have plenty of time to get rid of it before I return to school on Monday.

Peeta's lips are moving lower until they reach the top of my blouse. He's using his body and one arm to try and hold me up as he tries to lift up my shirt. I unwrap my legs from his waist and slide down the door to tear off my blouse and my bra follows. I grab his shirt and pull it over his head and our lips are on each other once again. My hand slips in between our bodies and cup him through his jeans. He grunts in my mouth and grabs my breasts, pinching my nipples. And then his mouth is where is fingers were and I'm gasping for air.

"You taste so good," he says between nips and lick. Oh my god, I love it when he sucks on me. I almost can't stand it anymore. I use as much force as I can must and flip him around until he's pressed into the door.

"I'd like a taste too," I say as I slide down his body and begin unbuckling his belt. A pounding on the door almost stops what I'm doing. Almost.

"This room is occupied," he manages to strangle out as I pull his jeans down. I stifle a giggle as he hisses when I kiss him through his boxers.

"Peeta," a voice questions and I stop dead.

Peeta's eyes are wide as he freezes. "Gale?" he questions.

"Dude, all the other rooms are in use and you know I wouldn't ask this but, do you think you can help me out," Gale pleads through the door.

Oh hell no, if he thinks I'm going to stop just because he's dying to get his he better think again. My hands resume their task as I look up at Peeta and shake my head. I pull his boxers down and take him in my hands. Peeta bites his hand from moaning out loud. "Sorry man, I'm kind of busy here," he grits out.

"Seriously, I'll do anything Peeta."

Will this idiot just leave already? "Fuck off Gale," Peeta nearly shouts as I take him in my mouth.

"Let's just find a dark corner or a bathroom," I hear a voice that sounds suspiciously like Johanna say. Well that little whore, I think before I focus on my task at hand.

Out of all the things that surprised me when I started having sex with Peeta was this. I love his cock. I love everything about it. I love the feel of it inside me. The way it looks; the size, which by the way is huge. I love the way it tastes and most of all, I love sucking him off.

When I was 13 (the year I entered womanhood according to my mother), I got the talk. Only it wasn't so much a talk as it was a horror show of the dangers of having sex. I'm serious. With my mom being a nurse and what not, I got the whole spill. And not the when a man and a woman love each other very much talk. I got slides of pictures of diseases from syphilis, to gonorrhea to herpes to crabs to every form of STD anyone can get to pregnancy to infection, etc etc etc. So needless to say, I've seen many penises in my life and each and every one of them disgusted me. And then of course…there was intercourse. The idea of a man's thing going into my hole was the grossest thing imaginable. So you can imagine why it caught me by surprise why I love it so much. I don't know, maybe it's just because it's Peeta. Actually, I know it's because it's Peeta. What can I say, I love the guy.

And if you're wondering why I can so freely give myself to him without worry of STD's and pregnancy and what not, it's because I don't have anything to worry about. He was my first and I was his. And being the daughter of a nurse, I know every single form of birth control imaginable. I might still be young but I'm not stupid. I'm not nearly ready enough to be a mother, I'm not sure I ever will be. There's this little thing called an implant that protects me for 3 years. As soon as I knew I was ready, I had that bad boy installed immediately.

Peeta is breathing hard as I tease him. I lick the tip a bit before enclosing my mouth around it. Slowing inching my mouth down his length. I pull out and lick the underside of his cock, my tongue tracing the vein underneath. One hand reaches down and massage his balls as my other grips his cock and slides up and down his length. My thumb reaches out and rubs in the bead of moisture across his tip and he jerks at the action. My hand is still stroking him as I wrap my mouth around him again. His hand has gone to my head and he's beginning to thrust into my mouth. I don't mind, I love the reactions he makes. I know I'm doing something right.

His hand guides my movements and I take him in deeper and I moan. I can do this forever. He's gasping now and I can tell he's close. "Katniss," he moans. He grabs my hair in an effort to slow me down but I don't. "Katniss, stop. I'm gonna come…stop!"

He's pulling at my hair now and I hit his hand away to take him as deep as I can, swirling my tongue the way I know he likes it. That's all it takes and I feel the hot spurt in my mouth and his fast jerky movements as he rides out his orgasm. I swallow it all.

I move back and he slides down into a heap on the floor and gives me a shaky smile. I have a wide smile on my face when I tell him, "I told you I wanted to taste you."

He lets out a laugh and shakes his head. "And you always somehow manage to get what you want don't you?"

"I'll have you know I've only gotten a portion of what I want tonight," I say and I stand to rid myself of the rest of my clothing.

Peeta stands along with me and I can already see he's ready again. This is also one of the reasons I love him. The stamina this boy has is unbelievable. My mouth finds his again and his hands don't waste any time in touching my most intimate place. I moan as I feel him cup me and then I feel two fingers slide in me, testing to see if I'm ready.

I feel myself get pushed against the door once again. He lifts me up and before I know, thrusts up into me and now I feel complete. Oh I will never get tired of this, I think as he thrusts up into me. I really hope no one is standing outside the door or in the hallway, the door is shaking so hard. I'm having a hard time trying to muffle my cries. I moan into Peeta's mouth but I pull my head back gasping for air. "Oh shit," I moan out. Nothing can possible feel better than this.

"Harder Peeta," I manage to breathe out. Peeta slows his thrusts down and pushes up into me. It's slow and deep and god does it feel amazing. He does it again and at this angle he's hitting that spot inside me. "Oh yes, right there. Don't stop, don't stop."

His mouth has found my breast again and when he reaches down for it, the angle shifts and before I know it, I'm coming and I let out a strangled cry. I breathe in gulps of air as I come down from my high. He pulls out slowly and I am left with a feeling of emptiness as he sets my legs on the ground. My arms are around his neck as I hold on to him not trusting my shaky legs. He peppers kisses all over my face and neck as my breathing slows. I pull his head down for a long, deep kiss and rest my forehead against his.

My euphoria is disturbed when I realize… "Oh shit, how the hell am I getting out of here?"

**A/N: So there it is. I apologize for any mistakes I made. They're all my own. I hope I answered some of your questions. I'm actually not liking this chapter much but felt I needed to get something back out there. I know I dragged some of it on and threw in some stuff that was unnecessary but I don't really feel like fixing it, sorry! And actually it is kind of necessary but I don't know how else to explain it. Like the part about why they don't use protection and what not. Let's just say they completely trust each other in that regard. As always, please review, even if you just say I like it. Boosts my ego a bit and let's me know that I'm not making a mistake by posting these! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First and foremost, I would like to apologize for not thanking every single person who has reviewed my story. I try and respond to each review but sometimes I don't get the chance to. So thank you! Anywho, I was in Pismo Beach this past weekend and had some time to think of new ideas for more chapters, yay! I'm sorry it took me so long to get another chapter out. Just so everyone knows, this chapter was a real bitch to write and it ended up taking a turn in a direction I didn't want it to go but as I was finishing it up, it took on a life of its own. As always, any and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. If I did, Gale would be dead and Finnick would be alive.**

**Chapter 3**

Peeta's POV

She's going to kill me, I think as I look up at her window. It's been almost a week since our last "meeting". Needless to say, she's been a little pissed at me since she had to climb out of the second story window. We could have tried to sneak out of the room, separately of course but apparently that wasn't an option. I don't know why she's so pissed; she practically lives for climbing trees. She's refused my texts, my calls, and my IM's for putting her in that situation. Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't she the one that asked for the bathroom? She's as much to blame as I am.

Apparently Johanna has become very suspicious of Katniss' disappearance that night. That chick is too smart for her own good. We need to be even more careful. It would do no good for my mother to get wind of our relationship. She is the main reason we have to be so discreet. Well, my mother and hers. See it all happened about 7 years ago. That's when the war between our families started.

When we were around 11, Katniss' father passed away and her mother fell into a deep depression. Not one to ask for help, Katniss took it upon herself to keep her family living. Things got pretty rough quickly and they found themselves starving. I watched helplessly as Katniss became skin and bones. It was by chance when she found herself outside my family's bakery. I burned the bread to save her life and took a huge hit from my mother which Katniss witnessed. In order to pay me back for my kindness, Katniss informed CPS anonymously of my mother's abuse. Somehow, and don't ask me how but my mother has her ways; she found out and retaliated by informing CPS herself that Katniss and Prim were close to death because of their invalid mother. This caused both of our families to be closely monitored by CPS for a couple of years.

This by the way wasn't fun. However, on one hand, it got Mrs. Everdeen out of the funk she'd been in and mother to stop the abuse on me. On the other hand, it started a bitter war between the families. If either of their mothers knew of our relationship, things would turn ugly…fast. The scandal was well known throughout our small town. No one can do anything here without somebody spreading the word.

If my mother ever became aware of our status, let's just say things would not be pretty. You think I'm joking…I'm not. One time in middle school, Katniss and I happened to be standing next to each other as we waited for our rides. We had nothing against each other, we saved each other. It was a silent, mutual understanding but it became clear that day we were to have nothing to do with the other. My mother pulled up and to be polite, I threw a small smile in goodbye which she returned shyly. The instant I opened the car door, the yelling started. I was to not talk to the Everdeen family, not look at them, and even be in the same room as one. When we got home, I was sent to my room for the rest of the day. I was heading back from the bathroom when I heard my mother on the phone. I heard the name Everdeen and abuse and walked slowly back to my room.

The next morning Katniss wasn't at school. My mother always did like to cause trouble. I heard through several people that CPS showed up at the Everdeen residence but whatever lies my mother told them were unwarranted. That didn't stop Katniss from blaming me. Our truce, it seems, was over. The glares she threw my way told me so. I began to resent her, I mean; it wasn't me who said those things. I got blamed for things my mother did. She sent a glare my way, I sent one back. A sneer here, an insult there and so on and so on. Things continued that way for the next few years until the day that changed everything…

I shake my head and clear my thoughts. I look up at her window again. How the hell am I going to get up there, I ask myself. You climb you idiot is the only answer that comes to my mind. "Dammit," I whisper to myself. Climbing trees and me do not mix well. Looking at the tree, I take a deep breath. "Well here goes nothing."

Nothing, I find out is exactly what I'm getting. It's actually more like nowhere. Climbing a tree is a lot harder than it looks. Shit, I think to myself and look around for another option. A few minutes later, as quietly as I can, a ladder is leaning against the house heading up to Katniss' window. Smiling victoriously, I start to climb as quietly as I can. I notice her window is slightly opened to let a soft breeze enter her room. Yes, I think. Luck is on my side tonight.

Peeking inside, I make sure I can sneak in without alerting anyone of my presence. Her bedroom door is slightly ajar and the light from hallway lights up the room just enough for me to see. Perfect, I inch up the window slowly and climb through, careful to not trip on anything. I stop at the foot of her bed and get a good look at the woman I love and feel myself tighten. Katniss Everdeen is lying in bed on her back in nothing but a tank top and panties, her legs twisted a thin sheet. Stop that, I think to myself. I didn't come here for this, I came to talk. But talking is the last thing I want to do.

I walk around her bed, head to the door and shut it, just in case her mother gets up. I don't need interruptions. I sit on the bed beside her and contemplate my situation. I can reach over and shake her awake and hope she doesn't wake up screaming or I can…No Peeta, get it together. Just reach over and shake her awake, but apparently my hand has decided not to follow my brain…at least not the one up north. Instead, it finds its way to her breast and caresses it softly. I stop my movement as Katniss stirs a little and mumbles in her sleep.

Damn it, I'm going to hell. But at least I'll reach heaven first, I think grinning evilly to myself. I take off my shoes and carefully climb into bed so that I'm leaning over her body. I start planting soft, wet kisses along her neck and inch my hand underneath her top. She lets out a soft moan but continues sleeping. She must be tired; Katniss is not a light sleeper. I know she'll probably kill me when she wakes up but all I can think is, what a way to go.

Her mouth is open as I move down her body. I inch up the tank slowly, careful not to wake her until her full round breasts are exposed in the pale moonlight. I lean down and lick a nipple on her left breast as my other hand massages her right. Oh god, is the room becoming hotter or is it just me? Katniss releases a sigh as my mouth latches onto a nipple and I begin to suck gently. I keep my eyes on her to make she's still sleeping and continue. I flick my tongue back and forth against her nipple and a small whimper escapes, her mouth falling open. Her body begins to stir and I stop and lean back. I don't want her awake just yet.

I rise up and kiss her softly and she immediately responds opening her mouth and plunging her tongue inside mine. She breathes deeply through her nose as I pull away and a small content smile is placed on her lips but still she stays asleep. I smirk and continue kissing my way down her body. I reach her belly button and dip my tongue and swirl it around. My hands reach her hips and gently start to tug her panties down. She lifts her hips up involuntarily and inch them down. I slide them down her legs all the while keeping my eyes on her face. A deep red blush has crept up from her chest to her face and her breathing is becoming erratic much like my own.

As soon as her panties are off, her legs fall open. My eyes dart down to her most intimate parts and I let out a low groan. She's so beautiful and I don't waste any time stealing a taste. This is quite possibly my most favorite thing to do. Katniss very rarely allows me my most deepest pleasure. "It's just so weird Peeta," she's told me before.

"Am I not doing it right," I asked my ego deflating a bit. "You don't like it."

Katniss blushed and looked down, "I didn't say that, you're perfect actually. I just mean, how can you love to do that? Isn't it…smelly?"

I've never laughed so hard in my life and earned a hard glare from my girlfriend as she turned to leave. "Katniss," I say pulling her back to me. "I'm sorry I laughed, it's just…how can you not know what you do to me? And to answer your question no, you're not smelly. I love your scent, I feed off of it actually. I love the way you taste." Katniss had that small shy smile at my words and then rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

I scoot down the bed a little and grab one leg and place it over my shoulder. I start with flicking my tongue against her little nub. A gasp escapes her mouth and I smile to myself. She can complain all she wants, but I know she secretly loves this by her response. My tongue licked and nipped. The taste of her was sweet and incredible. Katniss is squirming now and moans are being released. I sneak a look at her and see her hands are clenching the sheets. Her head is moving back and forth and she's biting her lip and whimpers softly. Even in sleep, she's trying to keep quiet. I lick her and suck from top to bottom.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see she's starting to wake up. Her eyes are glassed over as they open slowly trying to figure out what's going on. I decide to up the ante and plunge my tongue into her. A hand grabs my hair and I first I think she's going to pull my head off her but instead she pushes my head deeper into her and arches her back and rolls her hips into my mouth. "Peeta," she gasps. I can tell it's getting harder for her to control the sounds she's making. I pick myself up a bit and thrust two fingers into her. She lets out a scream. I freeze for a second waiting for any sounds of movement in the house. There isn't any.

She sits up leaning on her elbows; her eyes are wide and claps a hand over her mouth. I reach down and grab a pillow that fell on the floor and throw it at her. I thrust my fingers back in and reach up to twist a nipple. She falls back on the bed pushing the pillow hard over her face. I can tell she's close by the way her hips are thrusting against my fingers. Dammit, I really love to do this but I can't help my own desires. I press my hips into the mattress to relieve some tension. Katniss is writhing frantically, I grab her other leg and place it against my other shoulder. My fingers are still thrusting in and out of her and I lean down and suck hard on her clit. Katniss' loud scream is muffled by the pillow and her thighs tighten around my head as her orgasm overtakes her.

I lap up all the juices she releases and pull out my fingers as I gently bring her down from her orgasm. I sit back on my knees and grin happily when she throws the pillow off her face and back to its original position on the floor. She takes big gulps of air and leans back on her elbows. "What the fuck Peeta," her face is flushed as she hisses while trying to catch her breath.

I give her a smirk with a raised eyebrow and shrug my shoulders. "What…I was hungry."

The look of irritation she tries to keep on her face falls and she lets out a chuckle. She smiles mischievously and reaches down to pull her tank top off her body. Crawling on all fours towards me, she whispers seductively, "Someone's wearing too much clothes." I smile at her and start to pull my shirt over my head but her hands stop mine. "No, let me."

I let go and she grabs my shirt. I raise my arms over my head and she pulls it off easily. Her mouth finds mine in a passionate kiss. I grab her head with both my kids and tilt her head to side to deepen it. Her hands that were on my chest move down tracing the muscles on my stomach. I sigh into her mouth and our tongues fight for dominance. Her hands are on the waistband of my jeans and she pops open the button and slides down the zipper. I'm kissing along her neckline when she reaches inside my boxers and takes ahold of me.

Her hand pumps me slowly and I take my mouth off her and hiss. "I am not going to last long if you keep doing that."

"Well by all means, let's get this over with then," she says as she pulls me on top of her and we fall back on the bed. She tries to help me push down my pants but my feet get caught.

"Shit," I grunt out and quickly stand and shed myself of the offending clothes. Katniss giggles and pulls me down on her. I waste no time and I thrust inside of her. She pulls my head down to hers and swallows my groan.

"Shhh," she whispers and meets my thrusts and spreads her legs wide so I fall even deeper inside. Dammit this feels too good. I lean on one arm and pull her leg up high to her side. She's gasping for breath again and pulls my hand to her mouth to suck on a finger. This is my undoing and my I push my head into the crook of her neck and come inside her. She bites my shoulder hard when she feels my pulsating cock and releases her own orgasm.

I lift my head once my breathing is back to normal and give Katniss a short kiss and sit up to start putting my clothes on. I am just finishing pulling up my pants and start to tie my shoelaces when I feel Katniss' arms snake around my shoulders hugging me from behind. She kisses my neck softly as I'm tying the second knot and whispers, "I missed you."

I chuckle and turn a little to return her kiss. "Next time you're mad at me, can you at least attempt to talk to me and not shut me out?"

Katniss rolls her eyes and scoots back a bit to allow me pull on my shirt. "Yeah about that, I guess I took that a little too far huh." She pulls the sheet around her naked body and smiles sheepishly.

I sigh, "Look I know this…situation isn't ideal, but we're not gonna have to hide forever," I tell her, placing a lock of hair behind her ear. "In a year, we're both going to be in college, preferably far away from everyone in this town and then it'll be okay."

"I know," she says looking down but there's a sad look in her eye.

"But," I wait for her to continue.

She sighs and looks into my eyes, "You know I can't leave Prim." At this I let my face fall into my hands. "Peeta, she's my sister."

"Katniss, we've had this argument before," I get up from the bed and start pacing. "Prim is fine now, your mom is better and has been for years. She'll be fine if you leave."

She stays quiet and I can see she's trying to control her temper. I don't want to fight again, not after we just made up. "Look," I say sitting down beside her. "Let's not worry about that right now, we still have plenty of time to think about our options. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. If you don't want to leave, then I'll accept it. I won't be happy about it, but I try to make the best of it."

She gives me a sad smile. "You're too good to me Peeta," she says while giving me a hug.

"Must be why you love me so much," I say into her hair. I'm beginning to regret coming tonight but I know it's not true. Any time I get with Katniss is too little as it is. "I better go and let you get your beauty sleep."

I'm about halfway out the window when she calls out to me. "I do love you, you know," she tries to reassure me.

"I know," I say softly and give her a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispers and I turn and climb out. My mind drifts back to our conversation on my walk home. This is becoming a problem, all the hiding and sneaking around we're doing. I'm tired of it. I just want the world to know how we feel about each other. If we don't get this resolved soon, I can only think of one way things are going to end…my heart breaking.

**A/N: So like I said, this is actually turning into a real story which is not what I wanted. I wanted it to be fun and light and we're heading into dark territory…angst. Don't worry it's still going to be mostly lemon and a little fluff but like I said, sometimes the serious side of my brain takes over and you get left with *sigh* a plot. I have 2 more chapters in mind filled with smut. I hope more of your questions have been answered here and I know a bunch of you want to see exactly how they got together but honestly, I haven't a clue. A small idea but nothing in specific detail and don't look for it coming soon. I get many a brain farts as I write and it takes a bit for my head to start working properly. Another thing I wanted to say was if you have any suggestions/ideas for future smut filled chapters let me know with a review or PM. And people, reviews mean the world to me, it's what gets me motivated to write more and more for you wonderful people! Okay, I've taken enough of your time, peace out suckas!**


	4. Appearances AN

A/N: Sorry guys, this is not a new chapter unfortunately. In light of all the deletions happening on this site, I felt I needed to let those of you interested in my story/stories that if any of them do get deleted; I do have a backup plan. Appearances is posted at adultfanfiction dot net.

I also have a blogspot for the progress of the story (which I actually don't use very much) at aquarpisc dot blogspot dot com / 2012 / 05 / for anyone who's interested.

And for those of you on tumblr, I do have an account there also aquarpisc dot tumblr dot com And this one, I do keep up with so if you have any questions or comments, you can follow me there.

I would just like to say how sorry I am for not updating this story sooner, I have a major case of writer's block and in all honesty, I'm just feeling really really lazy. I do have some of chapter 4 written and I know what's going to happen in the chapter, it's just getting it all sorted out and written down.

That being said, I know a lot of authors have left and I'm halfway sure that I might follow. I'm not going to pull any stories unless done so by the site but I'm probably not going to be updating on it either. So if you really are interested in the rest of the story, please follow me on any of the above sites or send me a PM of your email and I'll see what I can do.

Thank you so much to those of you who have taken interest and actually like my story. And for those of you who have reviewed, I cannot thank you enough. It warms my little heart and makes me feel special when I read them. Thanks again!

Ok so, I realize the links aren't showing up and idk why, I have so many spaces in between, ugh, anywho, the information is on my profile page and I know that shows up in case. I'm gonna try and fix this one more time and hope it works…ay so many problems!


End file.
